


All Dressed Up and Naked

by Puffinpastry



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Express Consent, Lingerie, Little bit of praise kink if you squint, M/M, Makeup, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/pseuds/Puffinpastry
Summary: Eleven asks Erik to dress up a bit.Turns out, Erik likes it a lot more than he thought he would.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	All Dressed Up and Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this.
> 
> Enjoy.

The top had been a nightmare to put on.

Between the laces on the front, the ribbing that dug into his sides, and the ties in the back, Erik wasn’t quite sure exactly  _ how  _ he managed to get it on right at all.

But it was done, tied up properly, and looking himself over in the mirror-  _ goddess his face was already bright red _ .

It was all light blue, cyan, or a turquoise at its most vivid. It wasn’t dissimilar to the color of his hair- but Erik was sure that’s why Eleven had chosen these colors in the first place.

The top half that covered his chest shimmered with sequins and glitter, but the rest was more subdued and lacy.

It kind of clashed.

Maybe Eleven should just stick with making armor, and leave sewing bedroom wear to someone else.

The bustier led down to matching garters that held up sheer tights.

The panties -  _ of course he’d ask for these, too - _ rode low on his hips, suspended only by the two ribbons tied on either side.

And to top it all off- bright blue eyeliner and eye glitter, and matte lipstick, the bottle having been labeled as some fruit like  _ peach  _ or  _ plum _ , Erik didn’t remember, and he didn’t care enough to check.

No, he was more concerned now with having to walk out of the bathroom, and letting Eleven see him.

It wasn’t too late to stop.

Eleven had been sure to let him know that he didn’t  _ have  _ to do this. He wouldn’t be upset if Erik came back out fully dressed, and told him that he just wasn’t comfortable trying this.

But…

He didn’t want to admit it.

Just how much he liked this. How it made him look- how it showed off his hips, how it covered him up but still managed to leave precious little to the imagination.

He slipped into the black heels he’d left by the door - _ somehow these managed to be the easiest part-  _ and stepped back out into their bedroom.

Eleven was right where Erik had left him, sitting on the edge of their bed, leaning back on his elbows, waiting patiently.

“This what you wanted?” Erik said, grabbing Eleven’s attention.

Erik hoped he didn’t look  _ too  _ nervous, but he’d just seen the blush on his cheeks, and with the rate that his heart was beating he wouldn’t be surprised to learn if Eleven could hear it.

His eyes dragged over Erik’s body, taking everything in.

The glitter, the lace, the leggings… 

_ “Exactly what I wanted.” _ Voice low, Eleven stood, and met Erik halfway. 

His hands held Erik by his hips, careful not to disturb the two simple knots that held everything in place, and pulled Erik in close.

He was  _ eye level  _ with  _ Eleven _ . Maybe heels weren’t a bad idea at all… 

Eleven’s hands moved to the small of Erik’s back, and he leaned in just that little bit further to press his lips against Erik’s own painted ones. But before Erik could even begin to melt into his arms, Eleven broke their kiss.

“Not yet,” he breathed, “I don’t want to ruin your makeup just yet.”

There was a promise in there. “How do you want me?” 

Erik saw Eleven smile a  _ very  _ sly smile for just a moment, and then his feet were leaving the floor. “El!” Erik said, his voice pitched high in a half-laugh as he was scooped up as if he weighed nothing.

A small thrill zipped through Erik’s middle, and settled as heat low in his stomach,

He’d said out loud only once how much he loved it when Eleven manhandled him like this, and the big head he’d gotten from it was almost unbearable.

“How I want you…” Eleven said as he dropped Erik on their bed, his legs hanging off the edge, “I want you to let me take care of you.”

El sank down to his knees between Erik’s legs, and hitched one of Erik’s thighs onto his shoulder.

“I want you to let me turn you into a desperate mess.” Erik could feel the heat of Eleven’s breath through the cotton fabric. “Does that sound okay?” 

Erik nodded, his brain short-circuiting, how was he supposed to answer in any other way, when he had Eleven on his knees for him, when he was talking like  _ that _ , when his hand was so, so close to where he needed it to be, when he was leaving small, rosy red marks on the inside of his thighs?

Eleven laved the flat of his tongue against the cotton fabric of his panties, right over the swell of his hardening cock.

He felt heat, felt pressure, but precious little else through the fabric barrier.

“You… you gonna take them off me?” Erik asked, crossing his ankles around Eleven’s back, and threading one hand into his hair as Eleven sucked a mark onto his inner thigh.

A short, sharp pain made Erik’s breath hitch as Eleven nipped the skin he’d just a second ago left a kiss on. “No,” he said, “I don’t think I will.” 

“What-“

“I’d much rather keep them on you,” Erik felt Eleven slide his fingers past the band around his thigh, the digits cool and slick. “I’ll fuck you with them on, all of it on.” 

Erik felt his first finger slip inside. 

“ _ You look so good like this _ .” 

A jolt of heat that had nothing to do with the hands on him shot down Erik’s spine. He looked away, away from Eleven’s eyes, away from his hands, away from his own body, trying to slow his breathing. He’d barely been touched, he shouldn’t be this far gone yet. He shouldn’t-

“ _ Look at me _ .” 

Erik obeyed immediately, meeting Eleven’s eyes again. “Love the way you look in makeup,” the heel of Eleven’s hand pressed down on him, moving over in a circular motion.

“Sh-should I wear it more often?” Erik asked, jokingly, and grit his teeth together to prevent himself from moaning.

“Mm, probably not,” Eleven said, not breaking eye contact as the fingers inside Erik curled again. “People would stare- how could they not? I’d get jealous.”

“Better… better not, then.” 

Eleven gave him a smile that is anything but innocent, before taking his hands away. 

Instead of repositioning himself, Eleven only stands, Erik’s legs still over his shoulders, and now pressing against his own chest.

_ Goddess _ , Eleven’s weight on him was good. The contact, the heat… it made Erik feel  _ safe _ .

Eleven pulled his lace to the side and slowly started to sink in, ever so carefully.

He’s breathing hard now, too, a red flush high on his face, dusting over his nose.

He stills, and waits for Erik to adjust.

One hand around his shoulders, and the other threading through Eleven’s hair, Erik pulled his husband down, to meet in a kiss. His grip in Eleven’s hair tightens, just enough to tug at the strands, and if Erik knows him - it pulled a moan from Eleven’s mouth, who broke off their kiss to follow the pull in his hair.

Erik can see some of the color from his lips staining Eleven’s skin now, too. Didn’t take too long for him to give in to that.

Erik tapped a heel against Eleven’s shoulder.  _ “Move _ .”

He pulls back slightly, starting off ever so painfully slow.

“Come  _ on,  _ come  _ on _ ,” Erik pulls harder, urging Eleven to move faster.

And Eleven listens.

He pushes Erik further into their bed, folding him nearly in half, his face pressed into the junction of Erik’s neck and shoulder, who gasps at the new angle, at the new speed.

Erik snakes a hand between their bodies, dipping it below the waistband and taking himself in hand, moving in time with Eleven.

_ So close, so close!  _ Erik panted and moaned aloud, no longer caring about how wanton he sounded, how he looks.

But- Eleven’s movement stuttered to a halt. A hand on his wrist stopped his own movement, and the release he’d been so, so close to fell away.

“El!  _ El- wha- _ “ Erik sobbed, pressing his head back against the pillows.

“ _ I’m not done with you yet _ .” The hand on his wrist drew his away, and pressed it into the sheets near his head. “You don’t get to come just yet. I said I was going to make you  _ desperate _ , and I meant that.”

Erik let Eleven move him how he wanted, up on his knees, back against Eleven’s chest.

He lines himself up, and again, sets a pace  _ far too slow _ for Erik’s liking.

Eleven’s hands ran down from Erik’s shoulders, over his chest, over the ribbing, one staying down on his hip, while the other went back up to dip below his collar.

Then, without warning, Eleven’s got an arm around him, leaning him forward just enough to brace them together, leaving behind any reservations to finally  _ fuck _ Erik like he needed it.

Erik’s hands move to try to find purchase, on the arms around his middle, then up behind his head, threading his fingers through Eleven’s hair again, holding tight like a lifeline.

Again, Erik feels his release begin to build again, coming closer and closer as Eleven begins to bite and suck at his neck, but  _ again- _

Erik sobbed as Eleven slowed to a sudden stop _yet_ _again_ , “ _El_ , _please!”_ His hands tightened their grip in Eleven’s hair. 

“Please what?” Eleven’s breath ghosted hot over his skin. He started moving again, too slow, too shallow to be anything close to enough. “You’re going to have to tell me what you want.”

The hand on his hip moved up Erik’s side, fingertips brushing feather-light over his skin, making him shiver. The hand settled under Erik’s jaw and tilted his head towards Eleven.

Erik felt Eleven kiss away the single traitorous tear that made its way down his cheek, trailing a line of black down with it.

“Stop  _ stopping _ !” His voice was high and strained, roughened by the sounds he’d been making.

“ _ Anything you say,” _ Eleven said, wrapping one arm tight around Erik’s middle, bracing his back against him, his other hand flat over his cock, palm pressed firmly over him, and took a relentless pace, picking up right where he’d left off.

Erik cried out, trying to grind forward into Eleven’s hand, trying to get back to the edge that he’d been dragged away from.

He couldn’t hear himself, could hardly wrap his mind around what Eleven was saying to him.

“ _ Love how this makes you look. _ ” Eleven murmured in his ear, “ _ with your makeup ruined, marks all over your neck - do you like it? How ruined you look, how you sound…”  _

“ _ El _ -“

Eleven’s fingers glide over the growing damp spot on his panties, and Erik  _ whines _ .

“El,  _ please, please _ -“

“Please what, Erik?” The grin on Eleven’s face is  _ audible _ , “we’ve been over this.”

Eleven’s hand grasps the outline of his straining cock and gives one short squeeze - not enough to bring him down again, but enough to show the intent. “You need to tell me what you need.”

Erik can feel tears start to prick in the corner of his eye. Between heaving breaths, he manages, “ _ let me come, please, El, I-“ _

Eleven moves his hand- his open palm grinding down hard. “ _ Good. Go ahead, come in your panties.” _

Erik could see stars in the corners of his eyes- then all the tension melted out of his body. He could feel shivers run down his spine as Eleven slowed behind him.

“So good _ , _ ” he said, “so good for me. _ ” _

Erik opened his eyes, not sure exactly when he’d closed them, and tried to let go of Eleven’s hair, but his fingers were caught in the tangles he’d made, and Eleven made a short, frustrated sound as he moved his head to avoid losing a lock or more of his chestnut-colored hair.

“Sorry,” Erik mumbled, extracting his hands more carefully. “Didn’t… didn’t mean to pull it.” He let his arms drop back down to his sides, both tired from being held up behind his head so long.

Eleven’s hands moved away and began plucking at the ribbons on his hips. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for.”

Erik tried to laugh, but it came out breathless and quiet. “‘Course not.” His breath hissed out as the fabric slid off his hips, even the light touch too much too soon.

Eleven moves up, and begins to untie and unlace the bustier, and remove it from the garters. “You alright?” His voice was soft in Erik’s ear.

“Yeah.” Erik relaxes in his hold. “Yeah. I’m good. It- it was good.”

“Can you sit up on your own for a moment?” Eleven asks.

“‘Course I can. Didn’t fuck me  _ that _ hard.”

“A shame,” Eleven said as he moved away, and had Erik swing his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll have to try harder next time.”

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” Eleven was still undressing him, setting the heels off to the side before sliding his hands up to the edge of the garter.

“I know,” Eleven said, peeling the tights off, “doesn’t matter. I want to.”

Damn Eleven and all the warm, fuzzy feelings he made Erik feel.

His arms hooked under Erik’s knees, and around his shoulders, and really, he  _ couldn’t  _ be  _ that  _ light. Not when he felt like dead weight to even himself.

“Come on, love,” Eleven said, his lips against Erik’s temple, “let’s get cleaned up.”

Erik caught sight of himself in the mirror as they passed.

His face was still flushed, and the makeup he’d so painstakingly painted on was a mess.

His mascara ran down his cheeks in tear tracks, diluted and grey. The lipstick was smudged off of his bitten lips, the color now showing on Eleven’s as well.

His neck was a mess of reddened bite marks.

Yeah, he got why Eleven wanted this now, as an image popped into his mind of Eleven in the state Erik was in now, fucked out and limp.

Well.

Maybe they could try that, too. Since Eleven seemed to like making these clothes so much.

“Hey, El…”

  
  



End file.
